Secretos de una emoticlón
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Que puede suceder si una de las emociones de Raven, se enamora de Chico Bestia? y que hará todo lo posible para estar a su lado, arriesgando la vida de la empática? Descubre en este fic. Triángulo RaeValxBBxRae No se asusten, que al final será CbxRv :D
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Hola, amigos:**

**Mientras actualizo mi otro fic "el amor traspasa fronteras", He decidido, hacer otro fic de mi gran pareja favorita: Chicio Bestia y Raven, que se me ocurrió por arte de magia. Esta historia será emocionante, misterioso y espero de que disfruten. **

**Los primeros capítulos son inspirado del fic "Secrets" del autor ****BlAcKTiTaN1****.**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 1: Prólogo_

Era un viernes en la tarde de la torre T, ubicado en Jump City, vivían 5 titanes, que hacían lo mismo de siempre: El chico maravilla, Robin, investigaba mas de a fondo a Slade, y trataba de buscar estrategias para derrotarlo; la chica alienígena, Starfire, intentaba cocinar con comida terrestre, debido a que sus platos tamareanos, sabían a algo extraño para ellos; la chica oscura y misteriosa, Raven, meditaba flotando, mientras leía su libro mágico para controlar sus emociones; Cyborg y Chico Bestia, jugaban videojuegos y a su vez, discutían sobre sus formas de comer. Es decir, Cyborg comía carne, mientras Chico Bestia, era vegetariano.

Las relaciones, habían cambiado, desde que Raven venció a su terrible padre, Trigón: La amistad entre Chico Bestia y Robin, pendía de un hilo: Robin recuerda el suceso en que el cambia-formas se transformó en _la bestia_. Starfire y Raven, tenían una buena amistad, a pesar de que la chica alienígena, trataba de que Raven sea sociable. Cyborg y Chico Bestia, no había duda, eran buenos amigos. Robin y Starfire, eran novios, desde que estuvieron en Tokio, por más de ocho meses. Y para sorpresa, Raven y Chico Bestia, eran grandes amigos secretamente; desde que él, junto a Cyborg, accidentalmente, entraron a Nevermore, o cuando Malchior la traicionó, la chica oscura entendió que a pesar de que fuera totalmente opuesto, siempre estaba allí, sin importar las consecuencias, tratando de hacerla sonreir con sus chistes malos, y bromas.

Volviendo a lo que estaba, Cyborg le ganó a chico Bestia en el juego:

-Te gané, bestita- celebraba bailando Cyobrg.

-Viejo, no se vale. Hiciste trampa- alegaba Chico Bestia.

-No, estás equivocado, perdiste, siempre te gano. Cyborg 12- bestita 0- respondía alegremente Cy.

-No es justo. Quiero revancha!- le proponía chico Bestia.

-Lo siento, BB, pero tengo que encerar a mi "bebé", necesita ajustes para que se vea asombroso- respondió alegremente.

Cyborg apagó la consola de videojuegos, y se dirigió al garaje a reparar su automovil; Chico Bestia, se sentó en el sofá, y se quedó viendo a la chica empática, que se encontraba en la ventana. Por curiosidad, se acercó más hacia ella, y observó que tenia cerrado sus ojos.

"vaya, como me gustaría ver esos ojos maravillosos" Pensó el cambia-formas. Raven, escuchó ese pensamiento:

-Así que quieres ver mis ojos?- le pregunta. Chico Bestia estaba asustado.

-No nono, como crees eso, Rae. Yo no quería…- respondía Chico Bestia.

-Como sea y soy Raven, no Rae.- responde Raven monótonamente.

-O.K. O.K. O.K. Quieres escuchar un chiste?- le pregunta Chico Bestia.

-No- responde Raven.

-Por favor, solo uno y me iré- le suplica.

-Está bien, te escucho- Raven, fastidiosamente responde.

-bueno, es un chiste bueno: ¿Por qué Arnold Schwarzenegger quiere ser rodilla?

-Porque- le pregunta Raven sin interés.

-Porque Silvestre... es talón.- Chico Bestia respondió y se mata de la risa. Raven no entiende de qué se trata el chiste.

-Bueno, ya escuché tu chiste. Ahora, te puedes ir?- le pregunta fríamente Raven.

-no me iré si quieres jugar conmigo-le dice chico bestia.

-No quiero jugar contigo- responde Raven.

-Oh, vamos Rae…ven. Dame una razón para que no quieras jugar conmigo- le pregunta decepcionado chico bestia.

-Eres un total idiota, me arruinas el día, no sabes comportarte y ni siquiera, tus chistes son buenos- Grita Raven.

-Discúlpame, pero idiota yo? Chistes malos? Por favor, por qué no eres feliz, o por qué no sonríes.- le pregunta de nuevo el cambia-formas.

-Una, porque pierdo el control. Dos, porque no me acostumbro a sonreír y tres, tu eres la causa de mi discordia. Algo más?- responde Raven enojada.

-Creo que ya no es necesaria tu respuesta. Pero, trataré de hacerte sonreír, sin importar los riesgos. Ya lo verás.- y con eso, Chico Bestia se aleja de la sala y se dirige a su habitación.

Raven, a pesar de lo dura que fue con él, sonrió un poco, porque en realidad, se rio del chiste, salió de la sala, fue a la terraza y de nuevo se puso a meditar. Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia, buscaba la forma de hacerle sonreír a Raven, sin importar si arriesgaba su vida. Al cabo de unas horas, Starfire llamó a sus compañeros. Era la hora de cenar…

-Hey, Starfire, veo que nos preparaste una buena cena. No tiene carne?- le pregunta Chico Bestia

-No, amigo Chico Bestia. Es ua ensalada, como se dice aquí- le dice Starfire.

-mmmmhhhh huelo algo rico. Que es y si no te molesta, tiene carne?- Viene Cyborg.

-Creo que mi novia hizo algo delicioso- dijo Robin.

Starfire, se sentía mas alegre que nunca, pues era la primera comida terrestre que hacía a la perfección entonces gritó "A comer amigos!" y todos comían alegres; Raven, llegó de ultima, pero, decidió hacer su té. Chico Bestia, siendo optimista, le preguntó:

-Hey, Raven, quieres un poco de ensalada? Está deliciosa-

-No quiero nada.- respondió la empática.

-Enserio? Por que no quieres compartir con nosotros un momento?- le pregunta tristemente Chico Bestia.

-No quiero estar contigo- e intenta alejarse. Chico Bestia le agarra la muñeca de Raven.

-Raven, por favor, acompañanos. Te lo ruego- le pedía de rodillas Chico Bestia.

-Noooo- gritó Raven.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, Rage empezó a controlar a la chica, tentáculos oscuros se desprendían de ella y empezó a ahorcar al pobre chico. Sin embargo, Raven la controló, soltó al cambia-formas y de una, salió del living. Robin, se acercó enojado hacia el cambia-formas:

-Deberías disculparte, Chico Bestia- le dijo.

-Tienes razón, Robin. Fui muy duro con ella. Iré a pedirle disculpas- respondió con decepción.

El pobre Chico Bestia, caminó hacia la habitación de Raven, aunque notó algo extraño: la puerta estaba abierta. Llamó por su nombre "Raven, estás ahí?" pero nadie respondía. Sabía los riesgos de estar en esa habitación, pero valientemente, entró. Al ver la habitación osucra, decidió seguir adelante, pero algo se movió. Trató de salir de la habitación, pero una voz decía "No te vayas, Chico Bestia" El, asustado, trató de salir del cuarto de la chica misteriosa, pero una mano, que provino del espejo de Raven, lo agarró. Chico Bestia, trató de zafarse, intentando transformar en animales, pero, lo tenía bien agarrado, y lo arrastró hacia el espejo. Él gritó con horror "A NEVERMORE NOOOO! Pero ya era en vano y entrar a la mente de Raven, cambiaría su vida casi por completo.

**Que les parece? Espero que que hayan disfrutado. Comenta si tienes dudas. Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Quién me llamó

**Parte 2: Quien me llamó?**

**Hola chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero de que les agrade.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans; Si lo fuera, Chico Bestia y la Emoticlón Amor, se hubiesen besado en "Nevermore".**

**Este capítulo, es ****inspirado del fic "Secrets" del autor ****BlAcKTiTaN1****.**

**Así que, continuemos.**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 2: quien me llamó_

Raven, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no paró de meditar, sin embargo, ella no sabía que Chico Bestia estaba en Nevermore por segunda vez; Mientras tanto, el metamorfo, estaba muy aterrado, ya que estaba en la mente de ella, y recordó como era el lugar: cuervos negros, cielo negro y rojo, tierra árida y… silencio, mucho silencio. Sin embargo, ese silencio, fue interrumpido, cuando una mano, tocó el hombro de Chico Bestia:

-Que por favor no sea Raven, que por favor, no sea Raven- oraba de rodillas el muy asustado cambia-formas. Sin embargo, escuchó una risa, y al voltear…

-Beasty Boo!- Gritó la Raven feliz.

-Beasty que?!- habló confundido BB.

Sin dudarlo, la Raven de la capa rosada, Feliz, abrazó al estilo Starfire a Chico Bestia, no quería zafarlo y se emocionó tanto, que ni siquiera pensó en dejarlo respirar; el pobre chico, también estaba emocionado, intentó envolverla, pero el apretón no lo permitía. Intentó hablar:

-Fe-liz, no pue-do res-pi-rar- habló faltando aire.

-Ups, lo lamento, jijijiji- respondió feliz y lo soltó.

-Me imagino que tú fuiste la que me llamaste- responde Cb, recuperando el aliento.

-No, mi Beasty Boo, yo no te he llamado, jejeje- respondió la emoción con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oye, pero Raven no sabe que estoy aquí? Si me descubre, me mata- preguntó Cb.

-No te preocupes, Conocimiento y Sabiduría, la están controlando en su meditación.- responde Feliz.

-Bueno y el porqué de Beasty Boo, si deseo saber?- pregunta de nuevo Cb.

-no sé, pero Beasty Boo es tan lindo…- y las mejillas de Feliz empezaban a arder.

-O.K.? y entonces, cual de tus emociones me ha llamado?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-No tengo idea, pero Tímida, sabe la respuesta, creo.- Responde Feliz.

En ese mismo instante, de la nada, aparece la Raven Tímida, con su capa gris, señal de miedo y tristeza, era muy sensible y en eso, Chico Bestia sabía que no debía ser muy dur con ella. Se acercó a la emoción y le preguntó:

-Hey, tímida, tú me preguntaste?- pregunta el cambia-formas

-yo…yo…yo… no puedo hacerlo- responde llorosamente tímida.

Y al responder de esa manera, Tímida abraza a Chico Bestia y empieza a llorar; sin dudarlo, el joven, con sus brazos, la envuelve en señal de consuelo para tranquilizarla. Pasivamente, empieza a hablar:

-Ssshhh, tranquila, todo está bien. Solo respóndeme si tú me llamaste?-

-No, lo siento- responde la emoción y llora más fuerte.

-No no no, no llores preciosa. Te prometo que te protegeré de tus miedos, pero por favor, serénate- responde Chico Bestia reconfortándola.

Tímida, sonrió, al oír esas palabras del chico mutante, y sintió los latidos y aun abrazándola, el joven habló:

_Feliz, puedes hacer el favor de llamar a todas las Ravens que hay? Necesito saber cual me llamó, por favor?-

-Por supuesto, bestita- y se aleja del lugar, agrupando a todas las emociones.

**En la Torre T:**

La empática, se encontraba meditando, en la azotea de la torre, sin embargo, aun siendo casi tarde, bostezó de sueño, así que se teletransportó a su habitación, y se puso a descansar, no sin antes, agarrar una almohada y abrazarlo con fuerza, simulando que esa almohada era Chico Bestia.

**De vuelta a Nevermore:**

Todas las emociones de Raven, excepto una, se encontraban reunidas con Chico Bestia, que aún tenía abrazada a Tímida. Así que empezó a hablar:

-Antes de hablar, Raven no está despierta o algo?- Preguntó el metamorfo.

-No, Pereza ya hizo su trabajo- Respondieron las emociones.

-Bueno? Ya que todas están aquí, cual de ustedes de las que no hable, me ha llamado, por que escuché gritos y quiero saber de quién son; empecemos con Pereza, que creo que no me ha llamado?- Preguntó Cb.

-No, yo no he sido- Respondió pereza y se puso a dormir.

-Aja, entonces, fuiste tú, sabiduría?- pregunta Cb.

-Lo siento, pero yo no te he llamado- respondió la chica sabia.

-Entonces, Conocimiento?- de nuevo Cb pregunta.

-Yo no fui, pero hubiera sido fantástico estar contigo- Responde la chica con gafas y se sonroja.

-Lujuria, creo que fuiste tú, cierto? Pregunta asustado Cb.

-No, pero, ya que estás aquí, porque no hacemos travesuras juntos?- habló la emoción seductoramente, y cuando estaba cerca de Chico Bestia, Conocimiento y Sabiduría la detienen.

-O.K., entonces, no me días que fuiste tú, Rage?- pregunta más asustado Chico Bestia.

-No, tonto, yo no te llamé, idiota- habla con furia e intenta ahorcarlo; sin embargo, está encadenada y encerrada.

-Bueno, no queda duda, creo que fuiste tú, Amor- Habló a la chica de la capa purpura.

-Aunque tuviera ganas de hablar contigo, yo no te he llamado. Lo lamento- responde Amor, con un poquito de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise molestarlas, así que me… Esperen un momento, falta una emoción, que la conozco, y sé cuál es.- Habló en Chico.

Así que dejó de abrazar a Tímida, y caminaron hacia las tierras rocosas, y en un árbol, estaba sentada la emoción que quizás, era la respuesta a la pregunta. Todos dijeron:

-Valiente?- respondieron todos.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la chica, que se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de árbol, sosteniendo una flor, sonrojada, hablándose a sí misma:

-Me quiere, no me quiere. Me quiere, no me quiere. Me Quiere, Siiii!- gritó la emoción.

-Umh, hola, te interrumpo?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Oh, Hola, cómo estás?- Responde la emoción tímidamente.

-Bien, supongo, Tú me llamaste, cierto?- Pregunta Cb.

-Sí, lo hice para que me perdones por lo de hace rato, en realidad, quería pasar con tus amigos, pero me descontrolé y ira me ganó, haciendo a Raven enojar, lo siento si te ahorqué, no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera merezco ser tu amiga- Responde con lágrimas Valiente.

-mmmhhh, ese no es trabajo de Tímida para pedir disculpas?- preguntó el cambia-formas con duda; sin embargo, la emoción, estaba llorando, así que la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Habló Cb:

-Sssshh, tranquilízate, te perdono, sé que cometes errores, pero, siempre, te perdonaré. Solo, cálmate.-

-Gracias, Chico Bestia- Respondió la emoción.

Al separarse, Chico Bestia, sabía que tenía que irse de allí, así que avisó a sus "amigas"

-Lo siento, chicas, me tengo que ir, ya saben, Si Raven me descubre, me mata- Habló el chico.

-Tendrá que pasar por todas nosotras para que te mate- Respondió Valiente.

-bueno, pero igual, me tengo que ir.- Habló Chico Bestia.

-Antes de irte, no puedes venir la semana que viene, tengo algo que decirte- Preguntó valiente.

-Estaré allí, lo prometo- Respondió el joven.

-Está bien.- Habló la emoción.

Así que Valiente abrió el portal, para dejar salir a Chico Bestia, antes, se abrazaron cálidamente, y saltó de Nevermore a la habitación De Raven, y Al ver a la chica dormida, salió como loco silencioso del lugar, primero transformándose en mosca para pasar la rendija, y se fue a su habitación, más asustado y confundido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Fuera de control

**Parte 3: Fuera de control**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3, está muy interesante, porque cosas sorprendentes sucederán.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, no existiría el Slaven.**

**Este capítulo está inspirado en el fic "Secrets" del autor ****BlAcKTiTaN1****.**

**Continuemos.**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 3: Fuera de control_

Era un miércoles y habían pasado cuatro días desde que Chico Bestia visitó Nevermore. Pero, ya no era el mismo: en vez de ser el bromista, tenía una actitud misteriosa, jugaba videojuegos un poco, salía de la torre a despejar su mente, practicaba futbol, tratando de tirar tiros libres _(Para mí, Chico Bestia es un gran futbolista que entrena para mejorar sus ataques, eso veo yo)_, y dormía tempranamente, más o menos a las 9:00 p.m. La primera en enterarse sobre ese cambio de hábitos, fue Raven, que habló con él hace tres días:

-Chico Bestia, que andas haciendo?-

-No, nada. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas por hacer- habló el joven sonrientemente.

Desde ese momento, no lo vio, pero no era la única. Los demás, se dieron cuenta del cambio de Chico Bestia cuando le preguntaron lo mismo y salieron con la misma respuesta. Cyborg, pensó por un momento y demostraba que él se comportaba de la misma manera que Raven, pero la diferencia era de que no era tan frío como ella. Starfire, reflexionó que él no se comportaba así desde que liberó la _bestia_; a Robin ni le habló ni siquiera en los entrenamientos y pensaba de que Raven era la culpable de aquel comportamiento extraño.

Raven, sintió cosas diferentes, al principio, no le toleraba los chistes o bromas que su amigo hacía, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola, ya que tenía buenas razones de que él fuera el único que tratara de sonreírle. Al principio, pensó en cosas como "Porque se aleja de mí?" o "Será que sale con alguien en secreto?" Al pensar en lo último, tuvo preocupación pero desechó la idea. Últimamente tuvo sentimientos hacia él, pero no eran como los sentimientos que tuvo con Malchior. Esta vez, eran sentimientos fuertes, que se mostraban cuando eran amigos secretamente. No iba a dejar dudas, y tenía la intención de hablar con él. Se quedó pensando:

"Porque siempre se va cuando yo estoy, ya me extraña."

"Si tanto te interesa, porque no se lo preguntas" Habló una emoción que nunca había escuchado.

-Creo que sí- respondió la chica.

"Creo que te gusta Chico Bestia, cierto?" de nuevo, habló la emoción misteriosa.

-No, no me gusta- Raven habló con timidez y como nadie se encontraba en la sala, tenía levantada su capucha y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

"Admítelo Raven, si no es eso, entonces por qué te sonrojas y hablas con timidez?" habló campante la emoción.

-Yo no hago eso- Respondió Raven y sus mejillas ardían.

"No puedes negarlo, soy una parte de ti, recuerdas? Y además, lo extrañas" hablo la emoción misteriosa.

-Quien eres tú- pregunta Raven.

"Soy quien crees" responde la emoción.

-Oh no, eres…- habló Raven con temor.

"Sí, soy Amor…" habló la emoción.

-Debo irme a Nevermore a resolver esto- Finalmente, Raven habló _(Ella no sabe que la emoción Amor apareció, cuando Chico Bestia visitó Nevermore hace cuatro días)_; Sin embargo, llegó Robin a informar.

-Raven, llama a Cyborg y Starfire, yo llamaré a Chico Bestia- habló el líder.

-Entendido- respondió la chica.

Después de dos minutos Cyborg, Raven y Starfire se encontraban en la sala. Un minuto después, apareció Chico Bestia.

-Chico Bestia, donde estabas- preguntó Raven preocupada.

-Lo siento Robin, es que estaba practicando. Dime las noticias- Habló el cambia-formas, ignorando la pregunta a Raven.

-Bien, Plasmus anda de las suyas destruyendo la plaza principal de la ciudad. Así que vamos- habló el líder.

Apresurados, los titanes se fueron en la T-Car y por alguna razón, Chico Bestia tomó el asiento delantero del automóvil. Cyborg conducía apresuradamente, y al llegar al lugar del incidente, Plasmus botaba lodo por doquier. Al oír la frase de Robin _**"TITANES AL ATAQUE!"**_ estaban listos para la lucha. Plasmus tenía una gran ventaja de ser de plasma, ya que cada ataque de los titanes no le servía para retenerlo; sin embargo, los chicos trabajaron en equipo: Raven y Starfire usaron los poderes para atacar y contenerlo; mientras Chico Bestia convertido en un Stegosaurio, le daba una golpiza para debilitarlo con su cola; Robin y Cyborg trajeron un contenedor antiescape y antitóxico, para luego depositar al villano y finalmente detenerlo. Todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y la gente agradeció a los titanes por su gran trabajo. Después se dirigieron a la pizzería y al llegar…

-Quiero pizzas con pepperoni y salchichón- habló Cyborg.

-Viejo, no te da pena ver los animales que están convertidos en esa cosa?- habló preocupado Chico Bestia.

-Yo quiero una pizza con mostaza- Habló alegremente Starfire.

Los tres discutieron para saber las porciones de pizza, sin embargo, una voz, los silenció a todos:

-Cállense, por favor- habló Raven.

-Hey, camarero- habló Robin seriamente.

Al llegar el camarero, Raven pidió con voz monótona:

-Deme dos pizzas vegetarianas, dos con peperoni, y una de mostaza-

-Como ordene- habló el camarero.

-Gracias Raven- Habló Robin.

-Sí, gracias Raven, te lo agradezco- Habló Chico Bestia.

-Como sea- Respondió fríamente Raven, al comentario de Cb.

-Oye Rae, que te sucede contigo, te agradezco y es así como me respondes? No puedes ser amable conmigo?- habló preocupado Chico Bestia.

-no me interesa y no soy Rae, soy Raven- habló Raven furiosamente.

Los otros chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por el momento. Chico Bestia volvió a hablar

-Raven, que te he hecho para que me hables así, trato de ser amable contigo, por Dios-

-Si tanto te molesto, por qué no te vas- habló Raven desafiantemente.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y me preocupas- Habló pacíficamente Cb.

-Como sea- habló Raven fríamente.

-Ves?, por qué a los demás hablas tranquilamente, pero por qué me haces esto a mí?- habló muy preocupado Chico Bestia.

Y ahí, es cuando Raven pierde el control:

-Mira, Chico Bestia, si tanto te molesto, por qué no te vas a la casa de tu mamá a contar lo que te dije… oh lo siento, ella no está aquí imbécil animal-

A Chico Bestia, le dolió cada palabra dicha de Raven, y en vez de enfrentarla, salió del lugar convirtiéndose en halcón y llorando, pues sabía que mencionar a sus padres era su debilidad; Raven vio su corazón destrozado, al decir esas palabras, sabía que pasó el límite de amistad, a tal punto de que se rompió.

"Buen trabajo, Raven. Acabaste de arruinar la vida de chico Bestia" Habló la emoción Sarcástica.

-cállate- habló en voz baja y llorando.

-Por qué le dijiste a Chico Bestia lo de sus padres?- Habló Robin.

-Lo siento, no tuve la intención de decirle es que se me fue de control- habló Raven con tristeza.

-Amiga Raven sé que sonaré como Robin, pero debes pedirle una disculpa a Chico Bestia- Habló Starfire.

-Lo entiendo, debo hablar con él- Habló Raven.

-Pero ahora no, debes darle tiempo hasta que Chico Bestia esté más tranquilo, pero por ahora, déjalo solo.- Habló Robin.

-Si- asintió tristemente como respuesta.

Mientras Chico Bestia estaba muy alejado del lugar, y lloraba con dolor.

**Que tal les pareció? Fue impactante y por si las moscas, reduje las comas, para que no tuviera errores. Gracias, Cintriux.**

**Igual, comenta como te pareció. Nos vemos la próxima semana. :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: ChicoBestiaxValiente

**Parte 4: Chico BestiaxValiente (CbxRvVal)**

**Hola Chicos.**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, finalmente conocerán al nuevo amor de Chico Bestia, espero que lo disfrute.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, No existiría el RobRae, pero la vida es injusta.**

**Inspirado del fic "Secrets" del autor ****BlAcKTiTaN1****.**

**Bueno, continuemos:**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 4: ChicoBestiaxValente (CbxRvVal)_

Las palabras durísimas de Raven, fueron como dagas venenosas que apuñalaron el corazón de Chico Bestia, que volaba de regreso a la torre, transformado en halcón y llorando. Al llegar, observó que nadie lo seguía, así que intentó entrar a su habitación, pero difícilmente recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Valiente, de visitarla en estos días; como sabía la clave, entró a la habitación de la empática, sacó el espejo y entró corriendo a su cuarto. Al verse en ese espejo, la mano negra lo arrastró, llevándolo de nuevo a Nevermore. No sabía el porqué, pero siempre aterrizaba en el territorio de Feliz, y se preguntaba si allí era la "puerta de entrada" a la mente de Raven.

Chico Bestia observaba el ambiente, pero una mano de nuevo le tocó el hombro y se aterró.

-Que por favor no seas Raven, que por favor no seas Raven- rogaba el asustado; sin embargo, al darse cuenta que esa Raven tenía la capa rosa, se relajó un poco al ver la cara sonriente de ella, aunque estaba preocupada detrás de su máscara feliz.

-Hola Chico Bestia, me alegro de verte y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- habló la emoción alegre.

-Pero si pasaron cuatro días, pero te extrañé… como te llamabas?- Habló confuso el chico.

Sin embargo la chica abrazó inesperadamente al joven y habló:

-Escucha, vi lo que sucedió momentos antes, Chico Bestia, sé que a ella se le fue de control con lo que te dijo, no merecías ser tratado como tal, pero eso no significa que sigas alegre tu día- Habló la emoción, con una voz pasiva y positiva.

Sin embargo, Feliz se sorprendió cuando Chico Bestia la envolvió fuertemente, y sintió que algo mojaba su hombro, y ese algo, eran las lágrimas del pobre chico; Ella entendió que Raven se pasó de la raya con esas palabras que no se borraban en la mente de él y también empezó a sollozar un poco, mientras decía palabras de consuelo y tranquilidad. Después de diez minutos de angustia…

-Gracias Feliz, me haces tranquilizar un poco- Habló Chico Bestia mientras se separaba de la Raven Feliz.

-Cambiando el tema… creo que alguien de capa verde te está esperando y tiene ganas de hablar contigo, jejeje- habló Feliz, refiriéndose a Valiente, que sabía lo que iba a suceder.

-Si es Valiente, iré con mucho gusto a verla- Habló feliz Chico Bestia.

-Sé que lo harás, porque ella tiene ese algo importante que quiere decirte durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, nos vemos, Bestita- Habló Feliz y se alejó del lugar.

Chico Bestia caminó hasta llegar al territorio rocoso de valiente, y observó que la emoción se encontraba sentada en el borde de una roca, mirando el paisaje soñadoramente. Al ver que el joven se acercaba, Valiente empezó a sonreír, se levantó, volteó y lo abrazó.

Chico Bestia sabía que tuvo un enamoramiento hacia ella, desde su última visita hace cuatro días, recordando los momentos románticos como los abrazos, y cada vez que la veía, aumentaba su posibilidad de amar. La envolvió con sus brazos, en minutos la soltó y habló.

-Hey, Valiente, Feliz dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme-

Ella empezó a ruborizarse, cuando escuchó esas palabras procedentes del joven, pero él ya se había dado cuenta.

-Podría pre-preguntarte a-algo?- habló la emoción con tartamudez.

-Acabaste de preguntar, pero continúa- habló el chico con un poco de risa. Ella se rió.

-O.K., te gusto?- Habló la chica, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Si- respondió Chico Bestia, como si fuera algo obvio. Pero la emoción trataba de centrar el tema.

-No, quiero decir, si te gusto como tú me gustas?- haciendo hincapié con la palabra como.

El joven se quedó muy confundido con la pregunta, pero cuando entendió de lo que se trataba, respondió con sonrojo:

-Si, me gustas-

Valiente miró los ojos a Chico Bestia y decía claramente la verdad, y como no era suficiente, el chico preguntó:

-Te gusto?- esperando la respuesta de ser más que amigos.

-Si- habló la chica con audacia. Continuó – Te he querido desde la primera vez que viniste, pero pensé que no te gustaba y por eso te pregunté-.

-Sabes Valiente, me has gustado por un tiempo. Eres valiente, inteligente, preciosa y hermosa mujer. Yo no cambiaría por nada o nadie- Respondió Chico Bestia con cariño.

-Enserio soy hermosa?- preguntó la chica.

Él se acercó a la chica, con sus brazos la envolvió en la delicada cintura, la atrajo, estaban a centímetros de sus labios y antes de suceder, habló…

-Sí, eres hermosa-

Y ocurrió el suceso. Chico Bestia besó apasionadamente a Valiente, y sintió que su corazón palpitó de alegría inmensa. Lo mismo se decía de ella, lo cual sus brazos envolvieron el cuello del chico para ser más apasionado. Eso duró por dos minutos, porque el oxígeno arruinó el momento. Al separarse, miraron que las otras emociones aplaudían de alegría por el momento y algunas estaban celosas.

Al ver las emociones, la pareja se sonrojó y silenciosamente, la mano derecha de Chico Bestia agarró la mano izquierda de Valiente.

-Así se hace, Beasty Boo- Gritó alegremente Feliz.

-Al fin conseguiste a Valiente, estoy feliz por ti- Comentó alegre Conocimiento, pero con un poco de celos.

-Felicidades Chico Bestia- Habló celosamente Amor.

Chico Bestia se rio nerviosamente tras los dos últimos comentarios. Vio nuevamente a su nueva novia, que estaba tarareando de felicidad.

-Ehhh, Valiente?- preguntó el joven.

-Hmmmm, Si amor mío- respondió la chica.

-Lamento arruinarte el momento, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Raven, y te hablo enserio, no quiero acercarme y ver su ira cuando sepa de lo nuestro?- preguntó preocupado Chico Bestia.

Valiente dudó un momento, pero una respuesta lo alegró:

-Y si creamos un plan para que ella no fuera capaz de intervenir en lo nuestro?- habló Valiente.

Chico Bestia se emocionó, y tenía ganas de ayudar. Valiente prosiguió.

-Es un plan, que requerirá a todas las emociones. Y tú también nos ayudarás- terminó.

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti, tu felicidad es muy importante para ti- respondió con entusiasmo Chico Bestia.

Ella asintió en respuesta, así que reunió a las emociones y Chico Bestia y explicó el plan. Al finalizar…

-Wow Valiente, es un buen plan, pero cuando lo haremos y que será de Raven?- Habló curiosamente Chico Bestia.

-A quién le importa! Ella va a pagar por el daño que te hizo, eso te dolió y NADIE LASTIMA A CHICO BESTIA, NI SIQUIERA RAVEN!- Habló Rage.

-Gracias, te debo mucho- Agradeció Chico Bestia a Rage.

-Te maldecimos, Raven- Hablaron las emociones, a excepción de Valiente.

Valiente, se rio con picardía, envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Chico Bestia, y volvió a besarlo anhelada y apasionadamente y luego le dijo:

-Te amo, Chico Bestia-

-Yo también te amo, Valiente- Habló Chico Bestia y la volvió a besar.

Siguieron besándose mientras las emociones seguían alegres por ellos.

**Y que les pareció? Les sorprendió? Si les gustó o tienen dudas, déjenme comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Los próximos capítulos de este fic, son de mi propia inspiración.**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: La academia HIVE ataca

**Parte 5: La academia HIVE ataca.**

**Hola amigos: **

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten. Agradezco de corazón a Cintriux, por aconsejarme sobre cómo mejorar mis historias, son de útil importancia.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, Cintriux, Aurora de Logan, MrRayney, yo y todos los demás fans BBxRae, fuéramos los productores de la serie. Pero, sigamos soñando.**

**A partir de este capítulo, son de mi propia inspiración.**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 5: la academia HIVE ataca._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aun en Nevermore, Chico Bestia se sentía tan contento porque al fin encontró su amor verdadero (o eso creía), aún seguía besando a Valiente y sabía que eso era real. Sin embargo, el beso fue interrumpido por el comunicador de Robin, lo cual empezó a sonar; Al darse cuenta de ello, Chico Bestia empezó a desesperarse.

-Ah y ¿ahora qué hago? Si Robin o Raven descubren que estoy en Nevermore, me matará-

-Que tienes, amor- preguntó Valiente.

-Es que debo fingir que estoy en mi habitación y Robin no debe enterarse sobre esto.-

-Tengo una idea. Tímida, crea como una especie de fondo de pared con tu capa- discutió Valiente.

-¿yo-yo-yo?- preguntó Tímida.

-Hazlo, por Chico Bestia-

-Bueno, pero tengo miedo-

Así que Conocimiento, extendió la capa de Tímida, para ingir la pared, tras algunos inconvenientes, pero pudo por fin realizar el fondo. Cuando ya estaba listo, Chico Bestia nerviosamente empezó a hablar:

-ho-ho-hola Rob, que me cuentas-

-¿Chico Bestia, donde estás?- preguntó el chico antifaz.

-en Neve… digo en mi hab-hab-habitación-

-O.K. Necesito que vayas a la sala de estar, la academia HIVE de nuevo ataca, pero hazlo ahora!-gritó Robin.

-Enseguida voy- Respondió sobresaltado Chico Bestia mientras apaga el intercomunicador.

Entonces era la hora de marcharse, antes de salir…

-Prométeme que volverás para realizar el plan- habló preocupada Valiente.

-Lo prometo- respondió Chico Bestia mientras sostenía su mano en el pecho.

En fin, se abrazaron y se dieron un casto beso en los labios, después de eso, Valiente abrió el portal y dejo salir a Chico Bestia. Al enterarse que se encontraba en la habitación de Raven y teniendo en cuenta que la chica no estaba allí, salió corriendo de la misma forma que sucedió hace cuatro días hacia su habitación, y fingir que se encontraba allí.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Minutos pasaron y luego, ya se encontraba presente en la sala, donde se encontraban, además de sus compañeros, Jinx y Kid Flash.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Chico Bestia? Preguntó enojado Robin.

-Lo siento, es que estaba buscando mi zapato- respondió nerviosamente Cb.

-Amigo Chico Bestia, ¿los zapatos caminan solos?- habló dulcemente Starfire.

-Noo, para nada, Star. Solo caminan cuando los pies…-

-No interrumpas, Chico Bestia. Les vengo a informar que la academia HIVE, está robando una reliquia procedente del museo de Guatemala, lo cual está de exhibición-.

-Por suerte Jinx sabe las debilidades de la academia, ya que estuvo allí.- habló Cyborg.

-No me lo recuerdes- respondió Jinx.

-Bien, ¿hay que realizar equipos de trabajo o qué?- intervino Kid Flash.

-Sí viejo, teniendo en cuenta que son difíciles de vencer.-.

-Como sea, acabemos con esto- habló al fin Raven.

-Bien, ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!- gritó Robin.

Los titanes se fueron en la T-Car de Cyborg, a excepción de Raven y Chico Bestia, que se fueron volando por los cielos de la ciudad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto en el museo de Jump Cit**y…

La academia HIVE, controlado de nuevo por Hermano Sangre, estaba listo para asumir el robo con sus estudiantes Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numeroso, See More, Kyd Wikkyd y Angel. Evadieron las alarmas de seguridad y estaban listos para escapar con su botín. Pero en menos de tres minutos, llegaron los titanes.

-Alto, Academia HIVE- Gritó Robin.

-Titanes, que alegría verlos- respondió Hermano Sangre mientras miraba con decepción a Cyborg y Jinx.

-Ni se les ocurra robar ese tesoro guatemalteco, cuesta mucho- habló Chico Bestia.

-Trata de detenernos- parloteó Gizmo.

-Enséñeles lo que aprendimos, mis estudiantes.-

Los chicos HIVE se abalanzaron contra los titanes y los tenían acorralados, sin embargo, Robin hizo división de grupos, consistiendo en que Robin y Starfire ataquen a Billy Numeroso; Jinx, atacaba a See More; Cyborg trataba de detener a Mammoth; Chico Bestia se abalanzó a Ángel; Raven luchaba contra Kyd Wikkyd y Kid Flash trataba de hacer sus pases hacia Gizmo.

Entonces, la lucha comenzó, Billy Numeroso se dividió en más de cien lo cual, les complicó mucho a Robin y Starfire, que buscaban al original para finalmente poder vencerlos. Starfire lanzaba al azar sus Starbolts.

-Atrápenos si pueden- hablaron los clones de Billy mientras golpeaban a Robin.

-Novio Robin- insistió Starfire mientras luchaba –creo que luchar contra ellos es muy difícil, me siento cansada-

-Star, se me ocurrió una idea, debemos buscar al verdadero Billy y así poder detenerlo- Respondió Robin tratando de librarse de los clones.

-No importa, pero tratemos de detenerlo-

-Busquémoslo- gritó Robin.

Robin golpeaba al azar a los clones de Billy; sin embargo, encontró al verdadero que estaba justo en el centro del grupo. Así que Robin lanzó su vara hacia Billy y Starfire remató lanzando sus starbolts. Finalmente, los clones desaparecieron dejando caído a Billy.

Mientras la ex-HIVE, Jinx le era difícil enfrentar a su excompañero See More.

-No me puedes vencer, sabes que éramos tus compañeros- dijo See More.

-Ustedes ya no son mis amigos- platicó Jinx mientras cargaba su energía rosada –Al contrario, son unos perdedores- y lanzó sus poderes al chico ciclope, lo cual los esquivaba.

Jinx tenía mucha rabia y a su vez, nostalgia, porque era su ex-compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, como tenía una relación con Kid Flash, decidió atacarlo por su ojo con su energía rosada. Al cabo de minutos, See More cayó y Jinx lo ató en un rincón del museo.

Cyborg con sus rayos, trataba de golpear a Mammoth.

-Ni tus rayos podrás vencerme a la fuerza que tengo-

-Sí, pero tengo una gran fuerza que tú, y sé que vas a caer- gritó Cyborg mientras apunta sus rayos laser.

-Demuéstrame lo que tienes- gruñó Mammoth mientras se abalanza sobre él.

Cyborg dejó que Mammoth se quedara cansado tratando de golpearlo, para que al final diera su golpe final. Al caer el grandulón, Cy lo ató.

Kid Flash buscaba un punto débil al niño robótico.

-Lero lero, no me atrapas- burló Gizmo.

-Sabes que te puedo destrozar tus patas mecánicas, con mi tremenda velocidad, ¿cierto?- impuso Kid Flash.

-Si, hazlo- declaró Gizmo mientras usó un método para que sus patas mecánicas tuviera máxima velocidad. Kid Flash trataba de perseguirlo.

Finalmente, Kid Flash realizó una tormenta que destruía las patas metálicas. Luego de desarmarlas, voló a Gizmo a un sarcófago egipcio.

-Sáquenme de aquí, me asusta la momia- gritó Gizmo.

-Jajajajaja eso si es divertido- respondió Kid flash.

Raven tenía una tarea difícil con Kyd Wikkyd, debido a que el chico murciélago se teletransportaba cada vez que Raven lanzaba sus poderes oscuros.

-Veo que no eres rival para mí- habló Kyd Wikkyd sin emoción.

-y yo pensaba que Chico Bestia era el más molestoso, pero están empatados- dijo con cansancio Raven.

-Bueno, si estuvieras conmigo, estuviéramos dominando el mundo, pero creo que Ángel es más poderosa que tú- gritó el chico misterioso.

-_¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!-_ gritó Raven.

La empática envolvió al chico misterioso con su aura oscura, golpeó unas tres veces y lo encerró en una caja negra que ella misma hizo, para que su alma no fuera liberada.

Chico Bestia, convertido en águila intentaba atacar a Ángel.

-veo que no eres competencia para mí, Chico Bestia- burló Ángel.

-Todavía tengo una sorpresa, un as bajo la manga, Ángel- manifestó chico Bestia con astucia.

-No si lo hago primero- gritó la chica.

Ángel voló y golpeaba a Chico Bestia una y otra vez, con sus alas; sin embargo, el cambia-formas se transformó en dragón y emprendió una envestida a la chica, causando una coalición y finalmente, obtuvo una victoria, haciendo caer al suelo a Ángel.

-Me vengaré de ustedes, titanes- habló Hermano Sangre preocupado mientras hizo desaparecer a sus aprendices.

-buena victoria, chicos- gritó Robin.

-Hey, Raven- Preguntó Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a la chica oscura, pues aún eran amigos después del incidente -¿te encuentras bien, Kyd Wikkyd no te ha hecho daño?-

-Estoy bien, gracias Chico Bestia- reveló Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia tenía una misión.

-Lo siento chicos, debo hacer algo primero- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-bestita, ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Vendré más de noche, no me sigan-

El joven se alejó del lugar. Raven estaba más preocupada, que iniciaría a buscar respuestas. Su enamoramiento con él iba en aumento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Que les pareció, comenten si tengo errores para mejorar. Gracias de nuevo a Cintriux, por aconsejarme sobre cómo se deben hacer los buenos fics.**

**Me disculpo por demorarme, pero ojalá este capítulo les haya valido la pena.**

**Los veré en unos días. Nos vemos :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: Reacciones

**Parte 6: Reacciones.**

**Hola amigos: **

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten. **

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, Chico Bestia no fuera gordinflón y viejo y tuviera una mejor apariencia en "que tan largo es para siempre".**

_Secretos de una emoticlón_

_Capítulo 6: Reacciones._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aún era de noche y Raven se encontraba de regreso a la Torre con sus compañeros titanes, estaba totalmente confundida, ya que que tenía preocupaciones por Chico Bestia últimamente. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo, era averiguar sobre esa nueva emoción, Amor. Así que usó el espejo y entró al portal para realmente, conversar con ella y lo primero que vio al llegar, era que se encontró a Feliz como siempre, pensativa y… feliz:

-Raven- Feliz voltea a ver a la empática -que alegría verte- y le dá un abrazo fuerte.

_Feliz, ya co…noces mi… estado, no… me gus…tan los abra…zos- trató de hablar Raven mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento. Así fue con… -Feliz estaba a punto de mencionar a Chico Bestia, pero corrigió. -oh, olvídalo-

-Bueno- habló Raven mientras recupera el aliento. –Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Amor?

-¿Amor?, ella se encuentra en las playas de Nevermore-

-¿Tengo playa en mi mente?

-Claro, ya que surgió cuando Chico Bestia estuvo con Cyborg la primera vez que nos visitaron.-

-Entiendo, ¿dónde puedo encontrar esas playas?

-Debes cruzar por el territorio de Valiente, y así llegarás a las playas del territorio del Amor.-

-O.K., nos vemos luego- contesta Raven de forma monótona.

-Envíale saludos a mi Beasty Boo.-

-Como sea- Raven se aleja del lugar, en busca de la emoción amor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En otro lado, Chico Bestia se encontraba buscando algunas cosillas para el plan que propuso su novia, Valiente. Entre esas cosas, tenía que encontrar un polvo de zafiro, rosas violetas, tierra lunar, etc. Lo que no sabía, es que esas cosas se encontraban en Azarath; sin embargo, en la ciudad había una tienda donde vendían esas variedades, y los vendedores eran oriundos de allá. El joven cambiante preguntó a los magnos:

-Hola, estoy buscando unas cosas para realizar un hechizo-

-Veo que no eres hechicero, eres Chico Bestia, un joven que está en dentro un plan para ayudar a escapar a una emoción.- habló el vendedor.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? Ni siquiera me has visto.-

-Los de Azarath, tenemos poderes empáticos, pero somos de un nivel bajo. La única que tiene esos poderes a la perfección, es Raven.-

-Lo entiendo, en ese caso, ¿me puede ayudar con este listado?- Chico Bestia entrega la lista al vendedor.

-mmmhhh- el vendedor observa detenidamente la lista. –Te puedo ayudar con el polvo zafiro, tierra lunar y todo lo demás, pero las rosas violetas, solo se las consigue en los oscuros bosques de esta ciudad.-

-¿Tengo que ir por ellas?-

-Efectivamente. Tienes que traerlas a esta tienda para que podamos pulverizarlo y entregártelo en polvo.-

-Entiendo, entonces, iré enseguida a conseguir esas rosas-

-Ten cuidado, algunas rosas tienen espinas venenosas, y puedes morir.-

-Lo sé, volveré dentro de una hora- y Chico Bestia se aleja del lugar.

-Vuelve lo más antes.-

El joven se interna a los oscuros bosques de la ciudad a conseguir esas rosas. Sabe que no importaba si se arriesgaba su vida, con tal de que Valiente estuviera tranquila.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Volviendo a Nevermore, Raven se internó al terreno de Valiente. La emoción se encontraba sentada en el árbol, donde pensaba en Chico Bestia una y otra vez. Raven la miró y le preguntó:

-¿Valiente?-

-Oh, hola Raven- Valiente se despeja de pensar en Chico Bestia y habla con ella. -¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Sabes dónde queda el territorio de Amor?

-Estás cerca, a 3 Km de distancia. ¿Ves ese cielo azul?

-Si-

-Allí es el lugar donde ella se encuentra.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Raven- Se despide Valiente mientras se sube al árbol y piensa en Chico Bestia y obvio, en el plan.

Raven llega al territorio, donde está la emoción Amor acostada sobre una roca, acompañada de las olas del mar y el cielo azul.

-¿Hola?- Pregunta Raven mientras se acerca a Amor.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste, Raven.- La emoción se levanta y voltea a ver a Raven.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Ya que quería hablar contigo sobre Chico Bestia-

-Eso iba a hacer contigo, ¿De dónde apareciste?, no sabía que existías.-

-Aparecí cuando Chico Bestia y Cyborg nos visitaron por primera vez.- Explicaba Amor de una manera tranquila y feliz –Cuando ellos decidieron ayudarte, me asombré porque Chico Bestia iba a ser tu mejor amigo cuando tuvieras problemas. Eso lo demostraste cuando Malchior te traicionó. Sin embargo, cuando Trigon se apoderó del mundo y lo sálvate, todas las emociones no estábamos satisfechas de que Robin fuera el que te haya salvado. Nosotras queríamos que hubiera sido Chico Bestia, ya que era y sigue siendo nuestro gran amigo. Desde entonces, insistí con qué él fuera tu alma gemela y trato de hacer que eso suceda.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo, estuve enamorada de Chico Bestia y ¿no me he dado cuenta?-

-Error- negaba Amor y habló más claramente.-Estás enamorada de Chico Bestia y tienes que demostrárselo.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-

-Yo no te puedo dar tu respuesta, tienes que encontrarla tú misma.-

-Entiendo. Debo irme a meditar un poco.-

-Haz lo que puedas y busca la respuesta a esa incógnita.-

Raven salió del espejo mágico, dejando sola a Amor. Mientras la emoción de nuevo pensaba en Chico Bestia. No sabía qué hacer, si ayudar a Raven con su problema, o ayudar a Valiente en el plan.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chico Bestia salió del bosque, con algunos arañazos en su traje, pero con las rosas en mano y regreso a la tienda, en donde se encontraba el vendedor azarathiano.

-Hey, ya volví con las rosas violetas.-

-Chico Bestia, veo que decidiste enfrentarte, estoy feliz por que hayas sobrevivido.-

-Fue difícil, ya que fui atacado por algunos cuervos, lobos y serpientes.-

-¿y no te transformaste en algún animal?- y el vendedor se ríe un poco.

-Debí hacer eso, como se me olvidó.-

-No importa, pásame las rosas para que lo pulvericemos.-

-Está bien-

El muchacho entrega las rosas al vendedor, y con un hechizo, esas rosas se convierten en polvo. Fue rápido e instantáneo, y todos los polvos que se encontraban en la lista, estaban empacados en una mochila. El vendedor volvió a hablar.

-Bien, Chico Bestia. Aquí están todos los ingredientes que están en la lista, guardados para el viaje. Antes de irte, debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- habló Chico Bestia de un tono preocupado.

-Si algo le pasa a la emoción que está en cuerpo y forma, como una herida, tienes que llevarla de nuevo a la mente de la persona que la tiene controlada. De allí se autocurará, pero no podrá salir de nuevo.-

-Trataré de ser cuidadoso con ella-

-Está bien, ve pronto-

-Espere, cuanto le debo.-

-No me debes nada, más bien me gané a un amigo que me agrada. Gracias.-

El vendedor y Chico Bestia se abrazan, luego, el joven coge sus ingredientes, se transforma en halcón y vuela de regreso a la torre. Ya era de madrugada, y se encontraba muy preocupado, porque había una posible falla en el plan de Valiente que podía afectarle tanto a ella como a Raven. No había marcha atrás y tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**¿Y que tal les pareció? El siguiente capítulo será algo asombroso por fin se revelará el plan que tiene guardado Valiente. Espero que les haya gustado y los veré la próxima semana. Nos vemos :D**


	7. Capítulo 7: Liberación de Valiente

**Parte 7: Liberación de Valiente**

**Bien jóvenes, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Al transcurso del capítulo, se revelará completamente el plan que ideo Valiente para estar con Chico Bestia. Espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de los Jóvenes titanes, vuelvo e insisto :(**

_Secretos de una Emoticlón_

_Capítulo 7: Liberación de Valiente_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El joven volaba en los cielos oscuros y lluviosos de Jump City, era ahora o nunca, sabía que debía realizar el plan que ideó Valiente para que pudieran estar juntos sin que el espejo mágico fuera el gran obstáculo. Al llegar a la torre, antes de irse a su habitación, se fue de modo lagartija a la habitación de la chica empática para quitar el espejo y así comenzar el trabajo. Antes de salir, se dijo

"Lo siento por lo que te haré Raven, pero es Valiente a la que amo y debo hacerlo por ella" y viendo a Raven dormida, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero tuvo que salir del mismo modo como entró.

Finalmente, al llegar a su habitación (Lo tenía muy ordenado luego de la batalla Raven Vs Trigón), Chico Bestia puso el espejo delicadamente al suelo, y en ese instante, la mano oscura lo envió a Nevermore, solo que esta vez tenía los ingredientes para lanzar el plan. Al entrar a la mente, todas las Ravens se encontraban juntas, y obviamente Valiente se acercó hacia él:

-Chico Bestia volviste, te extrañaba- y le da un beso apasionado.

-Valiente- Responde el joven mientras se separa del beso –Ya traje los ingredientes para realizar tu plan-

-Bien, estoy ansiosa de salir de Nevermore y estar contigo-

-Eso espero, pero sabes que Raven puede sufrir algún daño, las probabilidades de que ella sufra son gigantescas.-

-Creo que tienes razón amor, debemos hacerlo bien, de todos modos Raven es fuerte.-

-Igual que tú y es por eso que te amo-

La emoticlón se sonroja ante el comentario de Chico Bestia, pero tenía que estar enfocada en la idea de salir, era como el primer paso para su relación con el joven. Las otras emociones, incluyendo Feliz se encontraban preocupadas por ese loco plan, pero debían ayudar para que no se altere nada.

-Bien, Entonces comencemos- Gritó Chico Bestia con emoción.

-Sssshhh- dijeron las emociones flotando mientras formaban un circulo.

-Chico Bestia, haz lo que te diga.- Dulcemente dice Valiente mientras se integra al círculo. Vuelve a decir –Pon en el centro el polvo de la rosa violeta en forma de corazón.

-Entendido- Chico Bestia va hacia el centro del circulo y dibuja un corazón.

-Luego, Rodeas el corazón con el polvo lunar.-

-Listo- y él realiza su tarea.

-Bien, forma una estrella alrededor del centro con el polvo zafiro, agua de mar de Azarath y finaliza con incienso-

-O.K.- y el joven realiza su aporte.

-Bien, ahora únete con nosotras para que esto funcione.-

-Pero no se volar ni flotar, lo siento.-

-Ven amor mío- y Valiente agarra la mano del chico haciéndolo flotar mientras él cierra sus ojos.

_-Azarath Azarath, liberium am Merionclum, recherit an almiun, at almiun a Valientum in maxim protecctum_- Cantaron las Emociones.

La combinación de los polvos empezó a surgirse, las emociones seguían cantando y Valiente empezó a brillar intensamente.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La chica empática tuvo un gran percance cuando le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, no soportaba el dolor que se movía en su cama intensamente. Ella no sabía que una de sus emociones iba a salir de su mente, el pánico era más contundente cuando ella empezó a gritar y algunas cosas empezaron a flotar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

De vuelta a Nevermore, las emociones aun cantaban el hechizo, Chico Bestia no hacía lo mismo, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. El polvo mágico se dirigió hacia Valiente lo cual grita con fuerza, esa idea era muy loca y arriesgada, que estaba al borde de todo: tiempo, espacio y todo lo demás. Rayos y centellas pasaban por el lugar, Valiente absorbía la mezcla mágica, y seguía gritando, lo cual le preocupó demasiado a Chico Bestia, que se liberó de la mano de la emoción y observó lo que estaba pasando, sabía de los fuertes riesgos, pero no quiso intervenir y se quedó con la boca abierta. Después de lo que parecían horas, finalmente el hechizo terminó, dejando al joven más desconcertado que antes, Valiente casi cae al suelo, pero Chico Bestia la agarra con sus brazos.

-Valiente, te ¿encuentras bien?-

-Sí amor mío, me siento bien.- Responde débilmente Valiente.

-Valiente, te advertí del posible fallo de este plan- y llora un poco -no te quiero perderte, sabes que antes perdí a Terra y no quiero que eso suceda.-

-Tranquilízate amor mío, ya todo acabó-

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?-

-Ya todo acabó, ahora, que las demás emociones creen un portal para salir de aquí.-

Valiente mandó a las otras emociones crear el portal para salir de la mente de Raven; mientras ella se encontraba en su habitación desmayada por el hecho. Los incidentes en su mente realmente la dejaron más débil que nunca y no recordaba nada. Volviendo a la habitación de Chico Bestia, del espejo se abrió el portal y primero salió Chico Bestia y aunque no podía creerlo, Valiente salió por primera vez fuera de Nevermore en cuerpo y alma. Mientras observaba el ambiente, Chico Besti devolvió el espejo a donde pertenecía al cuarto de Raven, Entró como hace ratos, convertido en lagartija y depositó el espejo en un mueble al lado de la cama de la chica empática. Antes de salir, Chico Bestia, como su mejor _amigo_ la acomodó en su cama tal como era antes, y lloró en silencio por lo que Raven tuvo que sufrir.

Al regresar, Valiente lo abrazó y lloró:

-Oh Chico Bestia, por fin me siento libre y por fin estoy contigo sin necesidad de atravesar el espejo- lo besa apasionadamente y vuelve a hablar - me siento muy feliz-.

-Eso es grandioso- dice Chico Bestia en voz baja.

-¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?-

-Estamos de madrugada, eso significa que toca descansar.-

-Chico Bestia…-

-Amor, llámame Gar.-

-Bien Gar, sabes que he deseado dormir contigo esta noche, y me preguntaba…-

-Si amor, puedes dormir aquí.-

-Gracias- y Valiente lo abraza de nuevo, terminando con otro beso pasional.

-Pero, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hablar, solo descansa.-

Está bien amor- y se acomoda en la cama de Chico Bestia.

El joven cierra su puerta, se cambia de ropa, llevando una camisa blanca y bermuda; se dirige a su "cama compartida", donde Valiente lo espera para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Aún seguía la lluvia, el joven se acurrucó en su cama, pero Valiente se acurrucó en el pecho. Se abrazaron fuertemente sintiendo calor, pero desde ese momento, habría drásticos cambios para que Chico Bestia afrontara.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bien, que les ha parecido? Me tocó crear ese hechizo para la liberación, en lengua española se dice que "**_**Azarath Azarath, libera esta emoción, resurge esta alma, el alma de Valiente y dale una máxima protección" **_**Espero de que lo hayan disfrutado y mándenme un review si tengo alguna falla de escritura.**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Avisos y riesgos

**Parte 8: Avisos y riesgos**

**Ps: no soy dueño de los Jóvenes Titanes ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO SOY DUEÑO NO ENTENDIERON?!**

**Bien, sigamos…**

_Secretos de una Emoticlón_

_Capítulo 8: Avisos y riesgos_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El siguiente día había amanecido, en el cuarto de Chico Bestia el cambiaformas casi no podía dormir, debido a que pensaba que estaba al lado de Raven, pero al despertarse, tuvo en cuenta que en vez de eso, se encontraba una parte de ella, Valiente. El joven tenía planeado una seria charla más tarde con ella, para verificar los pros y contras. Sin embargo, se levantó de su litera, se dirigió a relajarse un poco duchándose, y mientras se encontraba allí, tenía mucho miedo por la difícil reacción tanto de Raven como el resto de los titanes. Se dirige a la cocina a preparar té y algunas galletas, y se nota el nerviosismo cuando una mano toca el hombro del joven…

-Aaaaahhh- Grita bestita.

-Oye oye bestita, ¿qué te pasa?- era la voz de Cyborg.

-Me diste un tremendo susto, pensaba que era Raven-

-Amigo ¿porque pensarías en algo como eso?-

El joven no debía contar sobre lo sucedido hace momentos antes, tenía que inventar una excusa:

-Eehh, no por nada-

-¿Y por qué preparas té y galletas? Indaga el hombre de metal.- ¿No se supone que desayunas tofu?

-Es que tengo un dolor de garganta- Miente el cambiaformas –y debo tomar té porque es benéfico para la garganta. Bueno, me voy antes de que mi garganta se seque- y huye como correcaminos y en ese mismo momento, Robin baja a la cocina.

-Cyborg, ¿qué le pasa a Chico Bestia?-

-No lo sé, simplemente se puso más extraño que antes.-

-Hay que dejarlo solo por algunos días. Pero, ¿has notado algo extraño anoche?-

-¿Que tan extraño?-

-No lo sé, pero escuché gritos que provenían de la habitación de Raven y algunos daños-

-Novio Robin, presentí algo como eso y me asustó- Habla Starfire mientras volaba.

-Sinceramente, ¿esto tiene que ver con el cambio de Chico Bestia?-

-No lo sé– Cuestiona Robin –Pero, hay que estar pendiente sobre él.

-Amigos, alguno de ustedes ha visto a nuestra amiga Raven– Pronuncia Starfire -se supone que es la primera que se levanta y no nuestro amigo Chico Bestia-

-Sí, lo mismo pregunto. Raven no se ha levantado aún- Responde Cy aun confuso.

Los tres titanes se quedaron cuestionando acerca de un posible cambio entre ellos, y cada vez trataban de buscar respuestas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Raven se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, como ella no sabía que una de sus emociones se había escapado, trató de ponerse en equilibrio, pero al observar el ambiente, se encontraba en un verdadero caos, pues muchas cosas se volaron y simplemente se quedó en silencio; Raven fue a ducharse para relajarse, y tratar de olvidar el dolor, pero aun así se sentía triste y a la vez preocupada por Chico Bestia, debido a los sucesos que habían sucedido días antes; No podía olvidar esa frase que rompió su estrecha amistad: _"__Mira, Chico Bestia, si tanto te molesto, por qué no te vas a la casa de tu mamá a contar lo que te dije… oh lo siento, ella no está aquí imbécil animal" _Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la regadera, pues había perdido al único amigo que la apoyó en los difíciles momentos y siempre trató de hacerla sonreír. Sin embargo, no quería ser solitaria todo el tiempo, quería a Chico Bestia en esos momentos porque aun después del incidente, aún seguía enamorada. Salió de ducharse, se cambió como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia el living.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mientras en la habitación de Chico Bestia, el joven había traído el té hacia su novia, mientras ella se acababa de despertar y cuando lo vio lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte:

-Buenos días, mi Gar- Gritó Valiente.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo has dormido?-

-Contigo, me he dormido más que bien- y Valiente empieza a sonrojarse –mi sueño de dormir contigo se hizo realidad.-

-Lo mismo pienso de ti- se sonroja un poco –Toma un poco, debes tener hambre- y le entrega el té con galletas.

-Gracias- y Valiente come con paciencia –siempre serás mi Gar.-

-Bueno, ya que entramos en el tema, debemos hablar sobre algunos avisos y recomendaciones-

-Y ¿por qué?-

-Para que todo salga bien, sólo escúchame-

-Dime-

-Bueno, para comenzar, debemos crear un plan para que Raven y los titanes no sepan nada de esto, y para eso hay que inventar tu nuevo nombre-

-¿Y cómo me llamaría?-

-Hay que idear un buen nombre- y Chico Bestia se pone pensativo hasta que algo sale a luz –¿Que te parece, Valentina? Porque es sinónimo de Valiente…-

-Me gusta ese nombre, Gar- y se sonroja fuertemente –Pero, ¿cómo van a saber que soy tu novia? Ellos no me conocen todavía.

-Bueno tienes que ir al parque para que crean que te conocí allá y además debo cambiarte el look, para no tener sospechas-

-Bien pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?-

-Te tengo que dejarte tempranamente al parque, para que cuando yo hable con ellos y salga de la torre, crean que te conocí cuando pediste ayuda.-

-Me agrada esto entonces, ¿por qué no vamos haciendo esto?-

-Espera, antes déjame avisarte sobre algo-

-¿Que sería?-

-Bueno, hay que protegerte de cualquier peligro que suceda, cuando Raven vaya a pelear contra villanos, te regresarás automáticamente hacia Nevermore, para que demuestres como eres; como sabes, sigues siendo una emoción a pesar de que vivas fuera de allí y tienes que estar presente cuando Raven haga eso. –y Chico Bestia trata de que Valiente no se ponga en pánico –y además, por nada del mundo, no vayas a luchar por tu propia cuenta, si haces esto, te regresarás a Nevermore te autocurarás, pero no saldrás de allí, jamás- y Valiente llora y abraza a Chico Bestia.

-Por ti, Gar no lo haré- y se aferra hacia él –no lo haré jamás, no quiero perderte-

-Lo mismo digo, Valiente. No te quiero perder, quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de todo.-

-Gracias Gar, te amo-

-Yo te amo Valiente-

Los dos comparten un beso apasionado, y después del este suceso…

-Bien- y se transforma en un halcón grande –Súbete, te llevaré al parque-

-Vamos amor- y se sube a la espalda del halcón –Vamos a conocer la ciudad-

Chico Bestia toma vuelo hacia el parque; El plan debería funcionar, y estaban seguros de hacerlo; Sin embargo, los problemas entre este par, estaban por comenzar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bien, este capítulo se ha acabado por ahora, los problemas entre este triángulo amoroso se formarán. Lamento que se enfaden conmigo, los comprendo y lo merezco, pero arreglar una casa no es cosa de todos los días.**

**¿Alguna duda o inconformidad? ¿Reviews?**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos luego… :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Cambios de imagen

**Parte 9: Cambios de imagen**

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo que está por leer. Solo digo que no soy dueño de los Jóvenes Titanes…**

**Sigamos…**

_Secretos de una Emoticlón_

_Capítulo 9: Cambios de imagen_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En la torre T, los titanes se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas tareas, aunque si hablamos de cambios, era algo muy nuevo. Raven entró al living para ponerse a leer, no sin antes…

-Buenos días, Raven- Pregunta el líder Robin. –¿Te sientes bien?-

-Hola, Robin, no sé que me ha pasado, pero me siento bien.- Raven responde de forma diferente, con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué causa?- finaliza Cyborg.

-No sé Cyborg, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y mis cosas, se volaron en todos lados. No lo entiendo, no tengo idea de lo que me sucedió.-

-Entiendo, estaré en el gimnasio si me necesitas- deduce Robin mientras va a realizar ejercicios.

-Cyborg, ¿Sabes donde está Chico Bestia? Necesito hablar con él- insiste Raven muy preocupada.

-No lo he visto, ni siquiera pasó por aquí- Dijo Cyborg mientras iba a su T-Car.

Raven tenía tristeza en su interior, sin Chico Bestia, tratándola de animar, si vida no tenía sentido…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el cambiaformas, convertido en halcón, sostenía a Valiente para llegar al parque, no sin antes, verificar que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Al llegar a tierra…

-Wiiiii, eso fue divertido- gritaba Valiente de emoción mientras se baja del lomo del halcón.

-Bueno Valiente, tienes que esperarme aquí- dice Chico Bestia mientras cambia a su forma humana- Y recuerda, no vayas por ahora a la torre. ¿Está claro?-

-Sí- Solo dijo Valiente –Oh mira, unas ardillas- y va hacia una ardilla en el parque.

El cambiaformas se convitió de nuevo en halcón y voló hacia la torre, para no levantar sospechas, mientras Valiente, asombrada por lo que veía, descubría algo nuevo, después de todo, quería conocer este mundo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chico Bestia llegó a su habitación, esperó por un momento y salió como si todo fuera normal, caminó por el pasillo alegreente y llegó hasta el living de la torre, donde Raven lo vio…

-Hola Chico Bestia- Saluda Raven con una voz suave.

-eehhmmm- Se tornaba nervioso Chico Bestia- Ho…Hola Raven, ¿co…como estás?-

-¿Bien?- y de una Raven lanza una pregunta capciosa –¿Oye, puedo hablarte contigo?

-Lo lamento Raven- Dice Chico Bestia de un tono muy agradable –Pero, tengo una cita hoy y no debo faltar.-

-Pero…-

Lo siento pero tengo que ir, además, no te volveré a molestarte en tu vida, pero seguimos siendo amigos- y sale apurado el joven cambiante.

Raven ve su corazón destrozándose, pero sabía que no debía fallar, de alguna u otra forma, tenía que ganarse primero la confianza de Chico Bestia y luego su corazón. En fin, empezó a meditar, aunque empezaba a sospechar que había algo diferente en todo esto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El cambiaformas llegó cansado y miró a Valiente golpeando a un indigente y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella…

-¡Valiente, déjalo!- Gritó el cambiaformas mientras agarraba la cintura de la chica. –Déjalo, él es un indigente-

-Bueno- Habla Valiente con decepción mientras suelta al indigente, que de nuevo huye. –Que bueno que volviste, no quería estar sola-

-Pues ya estoy aquí, vámonos al centro comercial-

-Para que vamos allá, mejor vámonos a luchar, por favor- insiste como niña Valiente.

-Pero primero, vámonos al centro comercial para cambiar tu apariencia-

-Bueno, pero luego ¿vamos a luchar?-

-Bueno, iremos a luchar-

Valiente agarra la mano de Chico Bestia y lo lleva al centro comercial. Chico Bestia tenía una buena fortuna en su cuenta de ahorros, y llevaba una tarjeta crédito, lo cual tenía más de $10'000.000 de dólares. El primer lugar que fueron, es en un salón de belleza, como Valiente tenía el mismo pelo corto de Raven, los empleados no tuvieron problema en ondular el cabello violeta, y hacerla más bonita. Cuando Valiente salió, Chico Bestia se quedó deslumbrado por lo que veía, era muy hermosa y aunque no lo crean, se imaginaba como si fuera la verdadera Raven pero no como emoción.

Después de eso, la llevó a una tienda de ropa, pues para que Valiente se presentara ante los titanes, uno, tenía que serlo de una forma más normal y dos, no levantar sospechas de Raven. Se demoraron más de tres horas buscando un traje perfecto, hasta que finalmente lo había encontrado: consistía en que llevaba una blusa de un color verde bosque, con una sudadera del mismo color; Zapatos algo deportivos, y para que no se olviden, llevaba una nueva ropa interior. Chico Bestia se quedó sin habla por lo que veía.

-wow, Valiente- y se sonroja al vela de esa manera.

-¿Me veo mal?- Pregunta Valiente algo triste.

-No, para nada. Te ves bellísima- dice el cambiaformas mientras paga la cuenta.

-Gracias, Gar- y Valiente se sonroja.

-Bueno, Valiente, de ahora en adelante, mientras estés con cualquier persona, te llamaré y te dirán Valentina Satrusalya, para que no sepan que eres una emoción de Raven; Y en vez de decir que vienes de Nevermore, di que estudias artes marciales en el centro de la cuidad. Si te preguntan acerca de tu piel, diles que tienes cáncer desde que naciste. Ypor si preguntan de tu piedra Chakra, diles que vivías nace mucho tiempo en la India. ¿Bueno, hay otra duda?-

-sí, y ¿si me preguntan donde nací?-

-Bueno, diles que naciste en Calcuta, pero que de niña vivías en Los Angeles. Bueno, ¿tienes otra pregunta?-

Sí, ¿Y si algo malo ocurre, es decir, que pasaría si algun villano invade?

-Tienes que correr a cualquier lugar, para que mágicamente regreses a Nevermore y tomes tu posición.-

-Está bien, Gar-

-Entonces, vayamos a la torre y recuerda, actúa normal-

La pareja camina como cualquier otra pareja, y llegan a la torre T, Chico Bestia en su interior, tenía un nerviosismo por que no quería conocer la reacción de Raven cuando supiera algo de eso; Entraron y llegaron a la sala, ya era de tarde y los titanes se encontraban reunidos.

-¡Hola a todos!- Habla felimente el cambiaformas.

-Hola amigo Chico Betia- Y Starfire lo abraza como una máquina de prensar.

-Star…fire… no…pue…do…res…pi…rar…- intentó hablar.

-Ups, lo siento- y ve a la chica nueva (Valiente)– ¿y quien es esa nueva amiga?- y señala a ella.

-Bueno, ella es mi nueva novia, se llama Valie… y niega con su cabeza- Quise decir, ella se llama Valentina Satrusalya- Chico Bestia se sonroja, y Raven capta la atencion cuando el joven dijo "Novia".

-¿Valentina Satrusalya?- interroga Cyborg.

-Sí, hola, me llamo Valentina Satrusalya, nací en la India pero vivo aquí, soy instructora de artes marciales, y me encanta conocer a nuevos amigos.-

-Y dime, Valentina, por qué tienes la piel grisacea?- Interroga Robin como detective.

-Eeehhh, por que sufro de cancer- responde tímidamente Valentina.

-En ese caso, bienvenida Valentina a esta torre- y Cyborg ofrece un pedazo de carne.-¿Quieres un poco?-

-No como carne-

-Oye, parece que te conozco- dice fríamente Raven.

-No…No me conoces-

-Creo que…-

Y la alarma titán suena de una forma amenazante.

-Titanes, creo que Cinderblock causa estragos cerca de la feria. Vamonos.- Grita Robin.

-Bueno, Valentina quédate aquí, es muy peligroso.- y hace señas para que se vaya.

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme al baño- y Valentina corre como el viento.

-¡Titanes, al ataque!- y el grupo se aleja del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Chico Bestia, la ropa normal de Valentina cambia a su leotardo y capa verde; Sus cabellos violetas onduladas se vuelve lacios, y mágicamente desaparece, regresando a Nevermore y tomando el control de la situación. Lo unico bueno, era de que Raven no sufría por ello, pero tenía una oleada de celos hacia Valentina, por robarse a Chico Bestia. La batalla contra Cinderblock, iba a comenzar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, espero que lo haya disfrutado. Trataré de actualizarlo lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias y nos vemos pronto… :D**


End file.
